


The little (Red) Hood

by Sr_Lapin



Series: Tales & Fandoms [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alteración a cuentos infantiles, Detenganme por favor, Fluff (o intento de), Idk what i'm doing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sr_Lapin/pseuds/Sr_Lapin
Summary: -JayRoy AU: Caperucita Roja.-¿Algo puede ser peor que un viaje de 3 horas en ferri?  Ser secuestrado por un extraño pelirrojo para que ayudes a cuidar de su hija es una opción, al parecer.





	1. La causa de todo...

Gotham era uno de los pueblos más alejados y sombríos de todos, al menos eso decían todos los periódicos que publicaba el Daily Planet. En Gotham se veían los peores crímenes, pero también estaba Bruce Wayne, un reconocido hombre de negocios a quien se le conocía por adoptar jóvenes huérfanos. Algunos decían que lo hacía para aparentar sus negocios, otros que se veía reflejado en los pobres muchachos, y estaban aquellos a quienes no les importaba.

Si bien, solo habia hecho esto dos veces, no es como si le importara la opinión pública.

Bruce amaba profundamente a sus hijos adoptivos. Jason y Timothy eran los hijos perfectos, no le molestaban mucho y agradecían cada muestra de afecto que tenía con ellos. Ante las cámaras, claro está.

Ese día, la agenda del señor Wayne estaba particularmente llena, y para hacerlo aún peor, Clark Kent, _mejor amigo de Bruce_ , habia caído enfermo.

Los jóvenes, quienes estaban de vacaciones, se alertaron al oír que su tío Clark estaba en cama, así que bajo la sugerencia de Alfred prepararon una canasta con todo lo que necesitaba el pobre y enfermo hombre.

Cuando estaban decidiendo quien llevaría la canasta, el teléfono de Tim sonó, al parecer su pretendiente-mejor amigo quería salir un rato con él. Era la excusa que necesitaba el pre-adolescente. No quería un viaje a Metrópolis.

Jason maldecía a todo. Sí, quería a su tío Clark aunque no lo demostrara, pero no lo suficiente para emprender el viaje él solo a Metrópolis.

—Le conseguiré un boleto para el primer ferri a Metrópolis, joven Jason. — El mayordomo ya entrado en años hacia las cosas que quería, algo que en otras ocasiones divertía al rebelde joven. Podría argumentar que ya tenía la edad suficiente como para negarse, que a sus 19 años no se veía obligado a seguir las reglas que se impusieran en esa casa o que Bruce podría mandar su agenda al carajo para visitar al hombre que mejoraba su ánimo, pero era claramente inútil renegar contra el buen Alfred. —Por cierto, sugiero que lleve la capucha roja puesta, no queremos otro enfermo en la casa.

Y así fue como Todd se vio rumbo a Metrópolis, con un aburrido viaje en ferri. Por 3 horas. Completamente solo.

Su verano iba absolutamente genial, por lo visto.

Bruce era millonario, tenía suficiente dinero como para mandarlo en uno de sus aviones privados, ¿por qué no lo habia hecho?

_“Nadie debe enterarse que conocemos a Kent, Jason. Debes mantener un perfil bajo.”_

Maldita sea la estúpida relación secreta de Bruce y el periodista. Maldita sea.

 


	2. Metrópolis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tiene un viaje en ferri interesante, y un caótico comienzo en Metrópolis.

Habia perdido media vida ahí, eso lo podía asegurar.

Un viaje en ferri, rodeado de personas que fácilmente tendrían la edad de Alfred y con la batería de su reproductor a punto de morir era un panorama simplemente alentador. Sinceramente era la manera perfecta para pasar una arde según Jason. La vida nunca habia sido tan brillante…

Estúpido Timothy, y aún más estúpido su inoportuno novio, quien, ahora que lo pensaba, era el primo de Clark, ¿Por qué demonios no le habían dado la canasta en primer lugar a él?

Cierto, eran los ojos de Bruce. Tenían que asegurarse que nada le pasara al fuckboy de su adorado padre.

El pelinegro se acurrucó más en su asiento. Esperaba que Alfred hubiese empacado una batería extra, el mayordomo siempre sabía lo que necesitaban.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del poco tiempo que le quedaba en compañía de su preciosa música. Tchaikovsky era su mejor amigo en ese momento, ojalá hubiese traído su copia de Macbeth para acompañar. Seguramente todo el trayecto hubiese sido más ameno.

La Obertura de 1812 alcanzaba el último crescendo, el semblante del joven estaba sereno. Un tímido ruido de lápiz rasgando un papel repetidas veces y una intensa mirada le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se habia perdido su parte favorita de la composición. Se retiró lentamente sus audífonos y como si se estirara miró a todos lados. Cabezas blanquecinas y rostros apacibles era lo único que veía hasta que unos mechones negruzcos llamaron su atención. Se notaba que era un joven de más o menos su edad, quizás fuese más joven. Sin perder mucho tiempo, Jason se acercó a él. Al darse cuenta de esto, el joven que estaba observando al nativo de Gotham escondió el cuaderno de dibujo. Una vez a su lado, Todd se aclaró la garganta.

El muchacho trataba de actuar natural, lo cual era algo patético. —¿Puedo ver lo que estabas dibujando?

Una negación.

—No creo que sea tan malo.— Intentaba ser amable, normalmente con Timothy funcionaba. El pelinegro pareció pensarlo un poco antes de prestarle el cuaderno. El dibujo era una mezcla de varios perfiles de los ancianos que viajaban en el ferri y Jason. Era curioso ya que el dibujo no era completamente fino, si no varias líneas trazadas rápidamente. Se podían distinguir las líneas guías, a pesar de todo a Todd le encantó lo que veía. Sin dudarlo ni preguntar, Jason se sentó a lado del joven, quien lo veía sorprendido.

—Jason, un gusto. — Estiró su mano, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía en las galas.

El pelinegro arqueó las cejas. —Kyle. Voy a Central City, me quedaré unos días con un amigo.

Jason no estaba realmente interesado en hablar, preferiría ver al joven dibujar, pero todavía quedaban algunas horas de viaje.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron anécdotas, impresiones del viaje, ideas. Kyle hizo un bosquejo de los personajes favoritos de Jason en su copia de Hamlet, mientras Jason escribió un fragmento de poesía en los bordes del cuaderno de Kyle. Sus intereses similares en cuanto arte y literatura hacían que la conversación fluyera con naturalidad.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Metrópolis parecía una despedida. Kyle debía tomar un avión que le llevaría al aeropuerto de Missouri, donde tomaría otro viaje en Ferri para llegar a Central City. Se abrazaron, intercambiaron números y siguieron su camino.

La tarde estaba fría. Jason frunció el ceño, deteniéndose en el primer lugar espacioso que encontró para colocarse su caperuza. No quería hacer enojar a Alfred. Dejó la canasta en el suelo, de donde fue robada por una mujer. Después de ligeros segundos donde asimiló las cosas, Jason corrió por las calles persiguiéndola. Esto era lo único que faltaba.

La mujer era rápida, debía aceptarlo. Aun así, después de una larga persecución logró alcanzarla, arrebatándole la canasta. No iba a golpearla, era un caballero después de todo.

Pelearon unos minutos, hasta que Jason empujó a la mujer, tirándola al piso. Aprovechó ese instante para huir con la canasta.

Cuando se relajó, notó que las calles no se parecían en nada a las que conocía.

Genial, estaba perdido.

Bien, siempre podía llamar un taxi. Sacó su teléfono para pedir uno, pero fue tomado con fuerza por el pecho. Inmovilizado de los brazos y piernas, sintió como le cargaban como si fuese un saco de papas.

—Vaya que eres fuerte pequeño, justo lo que necesitaba.

La voz era masculina, el hombre era fuerte y olía como el garaje de Bruce. Aceite y metal. Quizás era un poco más alto que él, o eran las botas rojas que vestía.

—Te llevaré a casa, Pumpkin debe preguntarse dónde estoy.


	3. El leñador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les prometo que no es relleno. Más adelante verán por que.

Pasaban de las cinco cuando Bruce llamó a Clark. Según Alfred, el ferri debió arribar a la ciudad una hora antes. La ciudad no era tan grande y estaba seguro que el joven, con tal de hacer todo más rápido, pidió un taxi que le dejara frente a la casa de “su tío”

Esperó tres timbres antes de obtener una respuesta. Esto le extrañó mucho ya que se suponía Jason atendería el teléfono antes de pasarlo al destinatario. Bruce encontró otra explicación lógica a ello para no preocuparse, el muchacho debería estar en el baño. Sí. Seguramente aquello era.

Una voz gangosa y ronca contestó el teléfono. O intentó hacerlo antes que Bruce lo interrumpiera. —¿Cómo te sientes, Clark?

_“Bruce, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte.”_

El gothamita frunció el ceño, más por la inminente tos que sacudió al pobre hombre. Clark nunca se enfermaba, pero cuando lo hacía era parecido a la muerte. Sus labios estaban tensos, no supo cuánto tiempo habia pasado así hasta que volvió a escuchar ruido en la línea.

_“…¿Bruce?”_

—Iré a verte en cuanto acaben las juntas de Wayne Enterprises, Clark.— Un pesado suspiro destensó los labios del empresario. —¿Cómo se ha portado Jason contigo?

El sonido que emitió Clark no le pareció humano. No supo a que atribuirlo.

 _“Jason no ha venido a verme… ¿Enviaste a tu hijo a verme? ¡Bruce, eso es peligroso! El crimen de la ciudad está en aumento esta semana.”_ El reportero sonaba realmente preocupado. Si Alfred sabía algo de esto ¿por qué decidió mandar al muchacho? Hace tanto que Bruce no veía las noticias…

—Jason es un muchacho inteligente, se sabe cuidar solo…

_“¿Hace cuánto lo mandaste?”_

—Seis horas…

Clark estaba frustrándose cada vez más, mientras Bruce trataba de mantener una calma ficticia. La tensión estaba presente en el cuarto, era una niebla invisible que ahogaba a ambos hombres.

Sin decir mucho, Bruce colgó. Se llevó las manos al rostro. ¿Cómo demonios habia pasado todo aquello? Se supone que el viaje sería rápido. Antes que su desesperación le sobrepasara, tomo su teléfono para hacer otra llamada, esta vez respondieron más rápido.

_“¡Hey, B! ¿Cómo has estado?”_

—Richard, necesito que hagas un viaje de emergencia a Metrópolis.

_“¿Clark está bien?”_

—Jason desapareció cuando visitaba a Mr. Kent.

Bruce pudo escuchar el suspiro alarmado del hombre al otro lado de la línea. _“Voy para allá”_

Antes de colgar, Bruce pudo jurar que escuchó un angustiado _No temas babybird, voy para allá_ por parte de su hijo mayor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, sé que debo terminar mis otros fanfics.  
> Sí, lo haré algún día. Del próximo mes, probablemente.  
> ¡Pero amo mucho el JayRoy también, no es mi culpa! ;A;


End file.
